


Fairy Hill

by Vasilisian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Lonely was the evening spent at homeNot once he raised his eyes to witness meToiling and weaving in his world aloneWishing without knowing that he could be free





	Fairy Hill

Lonely was the evening spent at home

Not once he raised his eyes to witness me

Toiling and weaving in his world alone

Wishing without knowing that he could be free

Sitting on a fairy hill was a shine

Bright light ablaze for all to gaze upon

Teeming with life and merriment divine

Dancing through the night like a prancing fawn

All those holy and great men came to see

The one who worked until his fingers bleed

Light shining down on his work bringing glee

When fairies came down atop noble steeds

Taking him away to land beyond time

To work until the kind demands his life

 


End file.
